In modern automation systems, IT systems and applications are used for control. Over the course of digitization, highly specialized individual solutions are being replaced by generic multipurpose systems. These multipurpose systems are adapted to suit the respective specific purpose by dynamic configuration (of the application). In this case, the functionality not used for the specific purpose remains on the system. In principle, superfluous/unused functionality is a possible risk. The function can be intentionally (through manipulating) or unintentionally executed and leads to an unwanted system state. An example is the Heartbleed bug in SSL/TLS, which for a long time was hidden in a typically unneeded part of the affected SSL/TLS library. Nevertheless, the function was available on most systems and could be exploited.